volviendo al pasado
by hale-swam15
Summary: bella es una patinadora profesional que acaba de salir de una relacion  y edward es un hombre con un corazon destrozado¿que pasara cuando se conozcan?¿podran volver a creer en el amor?
1. Chapter 1

- Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran escritora,Stephenie Meyer solo me pertenece esta historia.

POV bella

Dicen que el amor todo lo puede ,en este momento no estoy tan segura despues de encontrar a mi novio Jacob entre las piernas de mi supuesta amiga Tanya.

Jacob y yo llevabamos dos años saliendo y bueno no habiamos pasado de besos y unas cuantas caricias ,no me sentia segura como para pasar a otro nivel con el .

Jamas pense que me fuese ha hacer algo como ello y menos mi ex-amiga tanya .

De eso han pasado dos meses , aun no lo he superado y lo malo es que eso interfiere en el patinaje sobre hielo,si soy una profesional del patinaje ,le mejor o eso es lo que dicen.

-Bella?bella?la entrenadora te esta mirando-me susurro sacandome de mis pensamientos mi mejor amiga Alice.

-Eh!-me sobresalte.

Mire hacia mi entrenadora y tambien mi madre Renee .Me estaba mirando fijamente con esa mirada suya que me decia que luego tendriamos una charla seria.

Me concentre en mis pies y segui dando vueltas al rededor de la pista con mis tres compañeras,Alice,Rose yAngela.

-Bella se que esto es dificil pero han pasado dos meses debes dejarlo pasar ,ni siquiera estabas enamorada-me dijo rose a mi lado.

-Es verdad ,hoy iremos de fiesta ademas tenemos que celebrar que mi hermanito llega mañana a casa. Tenemos que ir de compras!

Tenian razon ni siquiera estaba enamorada con lo cual aceptaria y pasaria la tortura de una tarde con la sicotica de alice en compras.

-esta bien acepto-y me tuve que tapar los oidos por los gritos de mis amigas.

-chicas !concentraos! nos grito renee,con los gritos habian atraido la atencion de mi madre.

Segui entrenando dejandome llevar por mis pensamientos.

POV EDWARD

-tio ya veras como nos lo vamos a pasar,despues de no vernos durante 4 años por esa perra de Tanya ahhhhhh me da una rabia ya...

-emmet tranquilo dejalo pasar no quiero pensar en ello -interrumpi a mi mejoe amigo emmet-A todo esto espero que me vengan a buscar al aeropuerto

-pues claro eddie!tenemos que festejar...ya estamos planeando todo con jasper y las chicas xdxd por fin conoceras a bellita!

-no me llames eddie !-le gruñi,luego pense en isabella solo la habia visto en fotos pero tenia un monton de ganas de conocerla ,entre mi hermanita alice y emmmet me habian llenado la cabeza de lo maravilloa que es be...isabella.

-eddie?eddie?me oyes ?te has dormido? -interrumpio mis pensamientos emmet

-lo siento sigo aquí pero te tengo que dejar para seguir con las maletas te veo mañana emmie!-le dije riendome

-eddie...!-me gruño emmet

-xdxd adios emmet

-adios edwarcito-me colgo antes de que me pudiese quejar por mi nuevo mote.

Entre en mi cuarto para hacer las maletas estaba feliz por mi vuelta a casa aunque eso fuese la vuelta de mi pasado.

-#-

Espero que os haya gustado es mi primera historia.

Por favor me hariais muy feliz si me escribiseis un review anda no cuesta nada...xdxd.

NOS VEMOS PRONTO!.


	2. Chapter 2

POV BELLA

por fin de despues de horas de tortura me encontaba preparada para ir de fiesta y celebra mi vuelta a la llevaba un vestido por encima de las rodillas verde que marcaba cada curva de su cuerpo con unos tacos de diez cm por lo menos,rose vestia una falda ajustada y corta co una blusa azul de seda y a mi me obligaron a ponerme un vestido corto que enseñaba de mas con unos tacones que deberian estar prohibidos para personas tan patosas como yo.

Aun estaba quejandome a las chicas por obligar a ponerme este vestido y las armas mortales que llevaba en los pies.

-alice con esto me voy a matar-me quejaba

-no seas niña pequeña estas impresionante los chicos se van a quedar boqueabiertos,creeme- me aseguro alice

-bellita que sexy estas-me dijo emmet sonriento y abrazando a rose.

Se me olvidaba rose y enmet son novio igual que alice y jasper por eso me incomodaba estar aquí es la tipica cita de parejas.

-hola a ti tambien enmet-le dije mientras me dirijia a abrazarlo a el y a jasper.

Entramos a la fiesta y como era de suponer estaba abarrotado. Era un local que acababan de inagurar y todo el mundo estara dentro.

Nos dirijimos a una mesa vacia y nos sentamos a tomar charlando animadamente del problema de enmet y la intimidad con rose cuando se nos acerco un chico.

-hey me llamo mike y tu ricura?-se dirijio a mi.

-isabella-me gustaba que me llamasen bella pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

-ahhh!te apetece bailar

-no gracias

-y no quieres ir a tomar algo conmigo?

-no-le estaba intentando rechazar amablemente pero mo habia manera y llagados a este punto los chicos estaban practicamente en el suelo por las risas.

-bueno...tal vez...

-Mike soy lesbiana lo siento-le corte

-que?eres..esto...lesbiana?lo siento jiji adios -y se marcho practicamente corriendo.

Los chicos estaban intentando controlar las risas igual que las chicas que las escondian disimuladamente.

-bella no sabia esta faceta tuya-me dijo enmet en medio de una carcajada y hasta yo me empece a reir.

Baile un par de veces con los chicos y con las chicas pero nos fuimos rapido a casa pues mañana habia entrenamiento a las ocho de la mañana.

Me levante con alice dando saltos en mi cama y gritando que hoy du querido hermano edward llegaba.

Me puse un `vaquero y una camiste de tirantes blanca y baje a desayunar junto con los chicos.

Viviamos todos juntos como una gran familia ya que como las chicas y yo entrenabamo todos los dias y mi madre era la entrenadora nos parecio lo mejor.

Los padres de alice enmet y edward son como unos segundos padres para mi.

Y con respecto a rose y jasper ellos viven solos no quisieron incomodar,chorradas!

Mi madre nos llevo a la pista de hielo para poder entrenar.

Despues de eso nos llevo al aeropuerto para poder recoger a edward.

Estabamos todos juntos tranquilamente cuando la pequeña duende salio corriendo gritando para poder saludar a su hermano la primera.

Nos dirijimos todos juntos hacia esa direccion y cuando llegue no me podia creer lo que veian mis ojos.

Enfrente mio se encontraba un adonis.

POV EDWARD

Me encontraba en el avion rumbo a forks pensando en todo lo que me habia pasado le ultimo año cuando una molesta vovecilla nos informaba de que nos abrochasemos los cinturones porque ibamos a aterrizar.

Entre por la puerta del aeropuerto y lo primeroque senti fueron los brazo de mi enana hermana abrazando.

Me alegraba volver a casa y sentir las carcajadas de emmet los saltitos de alice y sobre todo los abrazos de mis padres.

Acababa de saludar a todos cuando por fin la vi era la chica mas guapa que habia visto en mi vida con su cabello alrededor de sus hombros y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate.

-te ha comido la lengua un raton eddie - interrumpio Emmet mis pensamientos.

-Oh callate emmet-me salvo alice de un momento bochornoso.

-hola soy edward

-isabella aunque me gusta que me digan bella-se presento con su hermosa voz.

Nos dirijimos hacia casa contandoles lo que ocurrido en este año eso sin perder de vista a mi hermosa bella.

Estabamos en la puerta cuando de repente un porche negro aparco y salio un chico alto y moreno y se dirigio hasta ponerse enfrente de una ahora palida bella.

-bella tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Se que todavia es un poco aburrido y eso pero apartir de ahora las cosas se van a poner interesantes.

Ponerme un review no cuesta nada y a mi me haria inmensamente feliz.

Hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
